


Somewhere Over The Rainbow

by engrStx



Series: My Musings on Seokhoon [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Armpit Kink, Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Collars, Dom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Is this counted as angst, Jock Straps, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stockings, Thighs, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Top Lee Seokmin | DK, mention of pup, mentions of cockslut, more tags up by the next chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engrStx/pseuds/engrStx
Summary: Jihoon and Seokmin spend their second anniversary by the beach.Part of the Bromeliads and Red Candles universe.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: My Musings on Seokhoon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

The breeze of the ocean is consoling for Lee Jihoon, as he sat with his legs crossed and basked in the night sky. He lets the sand support his mug of hot chocolate, his fingers rubbing the surface to feel the warmth of the sweet concoction. Stars glimmering more than they should. A glass door quietly slid open.

Lee Seokmin did his best to walk without being noticed. Once he stood behind the older, he kneels and lets his arm wander around Jihoon's chest, enclosing him to an embrace. He takes one fine look at his husband before uttering.

"Jihoon." he lovingly called. "You should go to sleep."

Jihoon takes his free hand and makes contact with the arms hugging him.

"I can't." 

"Why not?" Seokmin's tone shifted. He's noticed how Jihoon exhibited just half of his excitement when Seokmin surprised him with this 2nd Anniversary vacation he prepared.

Seokmin, like always, really went this far in showcasing how elated he was when Jihoon said 'Yes' in front of the City Mayor that officiated their wedding. Taking a leave wasn't something Seokmin thought of doing, but he did. He still did. Because it's Jihoon; and he loves that man so much.

"Seokmin, I know you're not feeling okay."

Seokmin loosens up his embrace and sits beside him. He wraps his arms around his legs and looks out at the vast cerulean waters with waves hinting a few drops at his feet.

"What? What do you mean?" he asks innocently. 

"How can I be okay when I know my husband doesn't open up to me?"

"It doesn't matter, love. What matters is our 2nd anniversary and celebrating it and..."

Jihoon pivots his body to face Seokmin. He lets the mug lay half-buried in the sand and brings said hand to cup one cheek.

"I can't sleep knowing you have a lot to unpack and you're not telling me anything."

"I don't want to make you worry, Jihoon. Your happiness is all that matters."

"No, it doesn't. Not if you are leaving bad feelings left unsaid. It's okay to not be fine all the time."

The next moments was just as heart-wrenching, as if Mufasa's death in Lion King and Riley's conflict resolution in Inside Out (two cartoon movies that made Seokmin cry, and one for Jihoon) had a child.

"I... I'm sorry if it made you upset. It's fine, really. I just need a hug and that's..."

Seokmin's still denying it, he thought. Jihoon gives in to what Seokmin wished and gave more. He takes his free hand and cups the other cheek. He leans forward and pressed a deep kiss, one that will pull out the innermost thought Seokmin kept for himself. Jihoon pulls away and whisper "You're being selfish, you know?"

It's the last thing Seokmin wanted to hear from him, not when he's been giving his entirety to Jihoon. For Jihoon, he never meant it; for sure he'll regret it but he knew he could never wring what's truly bothering his innocent husband Lee Seokmin by simply asking.

Seokmin just closes his eyes and allows the tears to stream down his ever-charming face. He stammered in telling everything. 

"It's just that, I was defending my sister from someone who cat-called her from the comments on her profile picture. And then he went on to talk shit about me. I really didn't mind at all, not until he posted a picture of us during our wedding and made fun of..."

If you think Jihoon was able to hold the dam in his eyes; well he lost it after the first sentence. He prompts himself to hug the younger as tight as he can.

"Seokmin, love, you're so pure, and brave, and..." Lee Jihoon's lost in the adjective game. "... you're so precious. You had to deal with a fucking rapist and a doxxing homophobe at the same time."

Jihoon thought he knew it all. Yet he never knew he'd madly fall in love again. Seokmin isn't the confrontational type, but he stood up for his sister.

"Cis-het men are shit." Jihoon faced the wide sea and screamed this again and again. Seokmin's tears became that of joy and his signature eye-smile is back with the restrained laugh. But he's ashamed about how Jihoon reacted, nearly enough for the neighboring beach rooms to file a lawsuit for "disturbing the peace" at one in the morning.

This shame led him to cover Jihoon's mouth and telling him to stop making a fuss about it. And Jihoon just kept ranting about how the problematic social media user hurt his husband. It wasn't until Seokmin clutching Jihoon's lower face harder that the latter's shifted from ranting to praising the former.

"And you, you're now going to protect women from the the patriarchy and toxic masculinity? Huh? What about me? Huh?" he teased. Lee Jihoon gave breathy kisses onto Seokmin's neck while letting his nose tickle the heck out of the other.

"Stop it, Jihoon." he begged and begged until Jihoon pinned him onto the sand. Jihoon brings himself up to gaze Seokmin. His face so flushed from all the giggles Jihoon elicited. Alas, they look at one another. The intent is building up. 

"Jihoon. Your eyes. They look like they belong up there." Seokmin refers to the stars that can be observed with his naked eye.

"Seokmin, will you... I mean..."

Seokmin retaliates, taking Jihoon's face with his both hands for another kiss. One wherein the intent transforms itself from latent to manifest. Burning with desire. Jihoon pulls away by centimeters whose magnitude is countable by the fingers. He caresses Seokmin's exposed arms until it meets his face and rubs circles unto his cheek. 

Lee Seokmin takes one of Jihoon's hands and guide it to the bottom hem of his sleeveless shirt. He grabs Jihoon's hand as they both pull the shirt to the head, the sand now accumulates in his back. The upper piece of clothing now tossed to the side.

"You... want to do it here, Seokmin?"

"Mmhmm."

"Happy Anniversary, love."

"Happy Annive-"

No chances given for Seokmin, as Jihoon goes for his neck so thick. He planted more kisses as he descends to his collar bones. The delectable clavicles all the away to his protruding collar bones force Jihoon to leave a bite-like mark of red. Would he forget the nipples, one of Seokmin's weak points? His tongue licking circles around on one, his hand clutching the pec on the other.

It was more than enough for Lee Seokmin who could only tip his head up and gasp on the wonders that Lee Jihoon does on his body. Orchestrated and pleasure-oriented. He wraps his arms around Jihoon's back. And when things go too much, he grabs whatever back muscle he can grab on Jihoon. 

He peppers the tummy with hints of lines forming the first pair of abs. "I think you're enjoying this too much." Jihoon teased as he looked up.

"Please... Jihoon, don't stop." the younger begged. The older complies. 

He unties the garter on Seokmin's beach shorts and pulls it with much want. Mayhaps Lee Jihoon's an ace. As the member springs up, high and mighty; waiting to devastate the body that came with it, with earthly pleasures only his partner can. 

Sparing no expense, he takes the cock fully. The warmth of his oral chasm sent shivers to Seokmin.

"Fuck, Jihoon." 

His tongue tracing the line of Seokmin's dick, before going to the tip; back and forth the muscle in his mouth. The younger is licking his lips at the sensation he never got used to, one that Jihoon mastered. You could say he has a masteral in sex, don't you think? 

Jihoon engulfed the shaft after the theatrics of teasing, stimulating Seokmin. 

"You can touch yourself, love. I don't mind." 

No longer held back by his mental chains, he begins pinching his nips. The more Lee Jihoon devotes himself to the art of fellating, the louder Lee Seokmin hitched. The older alternated in speeds, every radical shift in such only tortures the younger more, his cock blazing and pleading to erupt. 

"The finale is yours, Seok." Jihoon pulls his head up and brought his body to settle on Seokmin's right, tongue bathing the nip and lips lingering on his chest. Release was imminent, desperation soar as he reach his cock with his left; stroking it like he's catching up with the New Year countdown. Jihoon's one hand held Seokmin's shoulder, the other dipping on his abdomen limned by the moonlight. 

Body tingling. "Jihoon, ah, I... I'm coming ah." 

It burst, like fireworks shooting at the strike of twelve. Happy new year to Lee Seokmin. 

Little did he know, his leg twitched at the carnal liberation from Jihoon's playfulness, causing the cup of now cold chocolate spill unto the sand. 

"I was about to drink that." Jihoon whined. Seokmin let out a tired chuckle before holding Jihoon close with his right hand. 

"How are you, love?" he asked the younger whilst he looked up to check his husband who was flaming red.

"Perfect. I love you." he pressed a gentle kiss on Jihoon's forehead before looking back at the ocean, his thumb kneading the bicep in its hold. 

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really dedicated to Lee Seokmin's thighs and shaven armpits from Henggarae era. Also, Seokmin's fit here is based on a fan-made art from NSFW Carat Twitter hahahaha.

Dawn came to the room by the beach. Seokmin and Jihoon decides to just wait till their bodies just willfully give themselves in to sleep. The rays of sun glinted from their window. Luckily a few photons of light made way into Lee Seokmin's eyelids, waking him up.

"Did I sleep like this?" he thought.

He slept leaning to the headboard, without any shirt. He roamed his vision across the room and found it lying near the glass door. Seokmin sensed the weight upon his chest and saw Lee Jihoon, shirtless, utilizing his pectoral as a pillow, soundly sleeping with a touch of quiet snoring. The older hugging him entirely, like he's one of the Care Bears. Seokmin's one arm supported the body lying on his torso. He noticed the strands of hair trying its might to block Jihoon's eyes and with his fingers, he adjusted them so he can see his eyes.

The pantheon of Gods favored their son-incarnate Lee Seokmin to have this man for this life. Not everyone gets an opportunity to see this kind of Jihoon, behind all the intellect he possessed that the world appluaded. The vulnerable, soft Jihoon. The one that longed for physical touches almost everyday.

With all the strength he had in the minutes after he woke up, he reached out for the wooden box with metal attachments of varying lengths.

A kalimba.

He began playing the first song he knew. One that Jihoon sings to him secretly as his lullaby.

_Somewhere_   
_over the rainbow_   
_Way up high_   
_There's a_   
_land that I heard of_   
_Once in a lullaby_

He may not possess the same cuteness that Connie Talbot had when she auditioned at Britain's Got Talent, but he's still cute. The gesture is cute.

_Somewhere_   
_over the rainbow_   
_Skies are blue_   
_And the dreams_   
_that you dare to dream_   
_Really do come true_

The soothing voice suffice in bringing Jihoon out of dreamland. Jihoon decides to join him in this impromptu duet.

_Someday I wish upon a star_   
_And wake up where the clouds are far_   
_Behind me_

Harmonies are evident. In their singing and in the dynamic of their married lives.

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_   
_Away above the chimney tops_   
_That's where you'll find me_

The innocent tone of the kalimba added a sprinkle of magic in the moment they're in right now. When all that matters is their presence and commitment for each other.

_Someday_   
_over the rainbow_   
_Bluebirds fly_   
_Birds fly_   
_over the rainbow_   
_Why then, o why can't I._

"Good morning, love."

Jihoon gifts a morning greeting kiss to Seokmin.

"Happy anniversary, love." Lee Jihoon mumbled.

"Happy anniversary, love." Seokmin replied. As he was to respond with a kiss as well, room service rang the doorbell. Their complimentary breakfast, of which they've decided the moment the checked in, has been left at their doorstep. Jihoon wants to take the food in but Seokmin insisted.

Just according to plan. Seokmin stood up from the bed to fetch the cart with cloches covering the plates. Jihoon meanwhile pulled something from underneath the bed. When Seokmin was finished setting the table up, he looked back to the bed and saw the gift.

"What's that, Jihoon?" he walks towards the bed.

"It'll have to wait. Let's eat first, I'm famished and so are you, Seokmin." Jihoon took his wrists and yanked it a bit to urge Seokmin to eat first.

"We're going to need the carbohydrates after you open that." said Jihoon. The younger was convinced and removed the cloche of their plate of continental breakfast and a cup of Joe. What would complete this important meal of the day? Jihoon slicing a piece of croissant for Seokmin to try. Seokmin does too with the bacon.

The wait cannot be contained. Jihoon motions his husband to the bed.

"What could my love give me this time?" Seokmin sits on the bed and takes the package.

"I remembered you said that you wanted to try this kind of thing. I don't know if you'll like it." he explained.

The younger unwraps the older's anniversary gift for him. His eyes shone at its beauty.

Jihoon stepped closer and took from his pocket, a leather collar. Plain, black, with a ring in the middle.

"Jihoon, this. This is amazing."

"To top it off, I got you this." He shows him the collar and Seokmin complies as Jihoon wears it unto his neck. He could already hear a whimper at how it fit nicely around him.

Jihoon carded his fingers through his hair before cupping Seokmin's jaw.

"I want you to know that you are mine. And whenever you wear this, you'll be reminded of that. I will take care of you for as long as I live."

"I always wanted to try this. I'm so touched you remembered this."

Jihoon shifts in character by the tone of his voice. Dominating.

"Will you try this on?" he looks back at the contents of the box. Seokmin immediately takes it to the bathroom. Jihoon calling him one last time before becoming another person.  
"Seokmin, the moment you get out of the bathroom wearing that, you know what it means."

He takes one more look before returning his sight to Jihoon, offering a flying kiss before closing the doors.

A fucking tease.

Jihoon's patience is now put to test. Will it fit? What was I thinking? He thought.

All of those questions clouding in his mind drifted away as the door clicked open and bear witness to the majesty of Lee Seokmin's physique.

Seokmin walks out of the bathroom wearing Jihoon's gift. Silent. He still has the collar on his neck. As the older's vision drops to the hips. He's wearing the black jockstrap. Still new for Seokmin to wear undergarments that leave the rear exposed. Nonetheless, the confidence is evident. If he thought the jockstrap was nice, the thigh-high black stockings is captivating. It fitted perfectly as it complemented the bulging thighs, an asset Jihoon can call his own.

Seokmin knows his appeal.

He walks softly to the bed. Jihoon walks away from the bed. Seokmin gets on the bed and kneels. His eyes became one of pleading, necessitating the bodily pleasures of intercourse.

The roles now possess their bodies.  
Jihoon approaches with conviction. What once was gentle went a full 180 degree turn. He cradles one side of Seokmin's jaw, the latter intoxicated with the libido firing up in his gut, closing his eyes and nibbling his lip as he sense the warmth, the security that Jihoon's hand offer.

"Tell me, honey. What is it that you want?"

"I...I want you, sir." Seokmin looked to Jihoon's eyes, feverish as the want consumes him. For whatever Jihoon will lead him into.

"Will you suck my cock?" no more misdirecting words. Jihoon leaned forward to coax the younger more to submit.

A simple nod, to which Jihoon plants a chaste kiss, buying him enough time to link the chain to Seokmin's collar.

"Then you wouldn't mind being my pup, don't you?"

He heaved the shackles, Seokmin on all fours, following wherever Jihoon brings him to. It's not that far really. All Seokmin has to do was to get off the bed and kneel on the wooden floor, gaping at the sight of Lee Jihoon dominating him. He can't wait any longer, as his hands crawled from the knee. He did clasp Jihoon's thigh before undoing his beach shorts. The older's dick already straining when he yanked Seokmin to the floor, now in it's is stiff glory, free from fabric.

"You needy little cock slut, do not be shy." he encouraged.

The urgency is evident as Lee Seokmin grips the cock, stroking it. Then, he buries into the shaft, and then the entire length. He's savoring every millimeter of Jihoon's dick.

Jihoon's groaning at how bold Seokmin shove his dick into the latter's mouth himself with much boldness. Jihoon takes it out of his mouth and slaps the organ into his cheek, all the while degrading him for being this desperate.

"You did shave your pits for me, right Seok?"  
'Mmmhmm." He responded with sweetness.  
"Then you don't mind..." the older takes Seokmin's wrist and places it at the nape. "...proceeding with both your hands like that?" the other hand goes to the nape as well. Seokmin shook his head.

"Would you want me to fuck your mouth, Seokmin?"

He whimpers at the thought alone, before replying a "Yes, please."

Jihoon pierced his cock onto the wet cavern of Lee Seokmin, the latter knelt on both knees, hands behind his head. Ever obedient, ever submissive. A few slow thrusts before striking it deep. He then combed his hair with his fingers and grab the strands; halting his pumps and opting for bobs. Up and down. With certain instances wherein Jihoon forces it whole and lets it linger inside Seokmin's oral cavity before reverting to the bobbing motion.

All Seokmin could do is gasp and roll his eyes up at how he's getting the D, the whole D and nothing but Jihoon's D.

"You like this? A pup who feeds on my cock?"

He unsheathes his dick and walks to the bed, firmly tugging Seokmin to sit on the bed. He cannot just come like that, not without ravishing the exposed bottom.

"Lie down." Jihoon commands. He then gets onto the bed, straddling on Seokmin's abdomen. "Being a good pup has its merits, don't you think?"

To Lee Jihoon's surprise, Seokmin barked and lets his tongue hang, panting like a dog.  
The role in its extreme hold on their bodies.

The dominant taking the wrists of his sub back to his nape, for him to adore the underarms.

"Try to hold your giggles, will you?"

Jihoon dives into the nipple, nibbling it before following the line of his pectoralis major with his lips and settling in between said muscle and the latissimus dorsi. The clean shaven underarms, bright, delectable.

Seokmin shuddered at first and soon found the reveal of maschalagnia coursing in his vessels amorous and satisfying. Licking his lips, moaning his partner's name for every tender kiss pressed on the skin.

The older can't leave the other side unscathed with red wet marks of lips and teeth before movinh forward.

"Seokmin, do you know your colors?"

"Green. Green all the way."

Glad that's settled.

"Okay then." He pulls the bedside drawer for the lube he secretly stashed, squeezing a dollop on his palm and fingers. He orders Seokmin to lift his legs up, no delays in sending the signal to the nerves in his limbs.  
Jihoon draw circles at the hole. Here goes his fingers for preparation.

One finger, a breath. Discontented.

Two fingers, and the reaction is more audible. But Seokmin implored another one.

Three fingers, and Seokmin spirals down even more. Aching for the real deal.

Lee Jihoon strokes his length a few more times before he filled the younger full.  
"Any change of mind?"

"Fuck, Jihoon... I mean, sir... please fuck me."

"You bet I'm not gonna be kind today. After you called me by my name."

In one go, he was able to penetrate. Mayhaps, Seokmin was anticipating the entry more, eager to slot the dick perfectly inside him. Seokmin is already getting heady at every hint of the shaft on his prostate.

Struggle isn't in the vocabulary. Not even its synonyms. Rhythm was determined even before invading the hole. No time for slow. And it's not even because they are basking in the heat of this moment right here. It's because they'll be checking out at five in the afternoon. Thus, carpe diem.

However, Jihoon doesn't let him go that easily, jerking the chain, bringing Seokmin's attention to Jihoon who is purposely syncopating his heaves and shoves.

"You have to pay the price for calling me Jihoon, right?"

"Mmmm, I'm sorry sir. Please do whatever you want on me."

"Actually, I'm getting lazy after disrespecting me. Would you do the effort, lying on your back?"

"Not a problem, Sir."

Seokmin's now responsible for fucking himself, rocking his body up and down. Not as fast and deep as what Jihoon did for him, but it'll do, considering he is currently atoning for his slip of tongue.

"Seokmin's being a good boy. Keep going." he said airy. Perks of being a dom, Jihoon thinks, is somewhat to his liking, convincing him to have a second go with this kink some time in the future.

The praise excites Seokmin as he burrows on his own faster. The moans of Jihoon getting louder. Until he's already at the start of his climax, pulling the chain to bring Seokmin's head up, meeting his lips midway for a deep kiss. This is sufficient for Seokmin to put on hold his self-penetration.

"You've done good. Such a good boy." He purred as he tousled his hair.

"Go, pup. All fours, quickly!"

And so does the younger, wagging its rear. Well-internalized character. Jihoon considers giving Seokmin an Academy Award.

Once Seokmin has found the spot, Jihoon pushes his cock back in. It was high time to play with the jockstrap he gave, taking it by the bands lining his ass and ramming like there's literally no future. Only today.

Seokmin is having the time of his life. The reckless fucking gets him scorching in carnal gratification. Jihoon digs his nails into the gorgeous back after letting the underwear go.

"Ah, please Jihoon, more." he pleaded. The clank of the chains reminded the older of the metal appendage he attached to the collar. Jihoon takes it and wraps it on one hand, yanking it. "Come look at me, when I'm fucking you."

Seokmin turns his head to the direction of the force on his neck. He is glowing red. As he continues ramming, he asks him. "Inside or outside?"

"I..inside. Make me full."

It's the peak of their play. This little game involving grinding of skin. Jihoon looks to the heavens as he finally let's it all out. Hot to the touch come, cream-like fluid dripping from the hole as he pulled out. Seokmin shuddered at the heat coming out of his hole. Jihoon panting from all the labor he did in bed.

"Good boy." he patted his cheek. "Can you sit? The sheets, they're gonna find out oh my God." he worried.

"Yeah. After you slammed me senseless, now you worry." the roles subside. Sarcasm kicks in.

Point made.

"Don't you worry, Jihoon. Do you really think we're the first ones who did this here?"

"You're probably right." said Jihoon.

Lee Jihoon, however, noticed the stain on Seokmin's underwear. He did feel bad. After being this obedient, he figured, Jihoon wants to return the favor.

"What are you doing, love?"

Jihoon slots his fingers into what seems to be a slit on the jockstrap. He pulls it, unveiling Seokmin's half-erect dick, pre-come glazing the tip of his cock.

"It's unfair that I get to enjoy this." he massages his stocking-covered thigh. "How about a second round? What do you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO **FUCKING** SELF-INDULGENT I AM SORRY SEOKHOON


	3. Chapter 3

"Jihoon, what are you doing?"

"I can't be the only one enjoying this. It's _our_ anniversary after all. Now be a good boy and lie on your back again."

Seokmin has no idea where Jihoon is leading him to but he's nothing but a submissive husband. We presume that the roles kick in once more.

Jihoon sits in between Seokmin's bulging thighs. He grips said muscle and plants some succulent kisses onto both, eliciting a blissful hitch from Seokmin.

"Quick, how long do you think it would take for you to get hard?" the last thing you'd expect. A fucking pop quiz.

"Give me two minutes ."

Jihoon's hand goes the leaking cock, sliding with the pre-come as lubrication. Blood is racing into the younger's dick, soon flaunting its desire for the older's hole. Seokmin cannot contain it. "Make that 90 seconds."

Jihoon then settles on Seokmin's abdomen, the line of his buttocks grinding aginst Seokmin's member. "Don't tease me, hyung. Please."

Hyung. Now that's a word he hasn't heard in ages. They decided to drop the honorific after becoming an official thing. Brings back memories, Jihoon thought as he is adding an ample amount of lube on Seokmin's dick and into his hole. 

"Okay, Seokmin. I'm giving you a clear direction, okay?"

Seokmin nodded in anticipation. 

"Don't hold back."

Crystal clear. Ram his husband until no thought comes to his mind.

Jihoon squats, preparing himself for an entry into another dimension. One that isn't bound by space-time, where romance is the only thing that matters.

"You fine, love?"

"As I'll always be." he smirked.

Jihoon carefully shoves the cock inside him, feeling how it expands his hole way more than he expected. It's a good feeling. The best feeling.

Jihoon begins riding. Seokmin needs something to hold on, and he chooses the thighs; not as meaty as what he has but it'll do. He latches his fingers onto the skin. 

Lee Jihoon strived for fluid movement as he grinds himself onto Seokmin's cock. Seokmin savoring every motion his dick is getting. It is intimate alright but with their current setup, it is out of place.

The older wants recklessness, one to match their first round. He jerks the chain, calling Seokmin's attention.

"You know I demand my legs become limp?"

"Mmm sorry, I... I'm just... will you be okay?"

Jihoon drop his torso to meet Seokmin's lips for a broken kiss, the former nibbling the lower lip; forcing the latter to open up and let him get a taste with his tongue. Before Seokmin goes soft inside, Jihoon breaks the kiss. 

"I'm always green, for you it's always green."

He raises himself. "Now be a good sub and do me like the hunk I married, Seok."

Seokmin giggles at the praise that came from nowhere.

"C'mon Seokmin. You never disappoint, right?"

The younger gives an eager nod before pushing his first thrust.

"Fuck."

First pierce and he already hit the prostate. Seokmin has now unleashed the vigorous power stemming from his thighs. Jihoon is sent into a moaning chaos, as Seokmin proves his abilities.

"Keep... going." Jihoon begged before tipping his head up, his body writhing at the sensations Seokmin brings out of him.

Jihoon is, perhaps, the first one, the only one, who can unmask Seokmin's skill set in bed. And he is living for it. He will live for it till the universe goes for a heat death.

He pulls the chain again. "Look at me when you're wrecking me like... fuck; Yes, keep it coming." Seokmin gives a smoldering look. Licking his lip, then biting his lower lip. 

"A fucking show-off." uttered Jihoon; with Seokmin pulling out all the stops, what can he do but whimper and quiver more.

Seokmin's hands move from his thighs to his waist. 

"Still green?" 

"Yes, Seokmin. The fucking grassland."

And Seokmin slams his hips like it's Fast and Furious. The title says it all, making Jihoon ascend to the heavens with the way Seokmin is doing it. 

"No one's doing it like you, love."

Lee Jihoon is leaking once more. He has one more thing he wants to try. He presses his palm to signal a pause. He gets up and goes on all fours, still clutching the chain with his one hand. Seokmin gets the gist and goes behind. He darted his cock on the hole. One push and bullseye. 

They're back on track, both of them are heating up as they get closer to their peaks. Suddenly, he gives up support on his arms and clings into the shackles. Seokmin's torso was pulled down and his arms became Jihoon's support, his gasps can be heard by Jihoon with how close his mouth is to the ear. 

Jihoon arches his back as Seokmin's length is hitting the prostate. Making him close to a second orgasm. 

Lee Seokmin speaks seductively. "Am I being a good puppy?" 

"Yes, fuck. Keep going ah... I'm getting close."

You can find cinematic parallels with Whitney Houston's famous rendition of The Star Spangled Banner. With every clash of cymbals as the crescendo begins, Seokmin and Jihoon soar unto a new level. Half-lidded eyes. Moans raising in pitch. Skin pounding unto one another. 

When Whitney hit the money notes on "O'er the land of the free" coincinding with the clash of the cymbals and the beat of the bass drum, it was at that moment that they made it to the summit of this activity. Both of them coming. Jihoon's warm fluids staining the white sheets. Seokmin's cream glistening as it hinted on Jihoon's backside. 

The younger was true to his word. The older's entire weight fall upon the mattress. Seokmin takes his palm to feel Jihoon and dang he is still feverish from the sexual activity they did.

"Love, I'm so sorry if I went too far." Just like that, he forgot his pliant persona and returned to his true self. One that always gives himself for others. "Let's take a bath together?" 

"Mm." a substitute for yes, Jihoon thinks, having spent all the energy from their breakfast into this, leaving none for talking when necessary. 

Seokmin turns his Jihoon around and witnessed his post-fucked husband, still beaming red in the cheeks and chest but finally reclaiming his breathing rhythm. 

He lowers himself to carry Jihoon like a bride.

"Wait." Jihoon wraps his arm around the neck, unfastening the collar. Seokmin catching its fall and leaving it on the bed.

Seokmin proceeds to bear his Jihoon, as they tread past their clothes. They make their way towards the bathroom. The tub still empty.

" You're not gonna get down, are you?" inquired Seokmin.

He sees Jihoon eyes closed from exhaustion, lips gently pressing unto his bare chest, marked red. Jihoon only shakes his head.

"I can't set the tub up if you're like this, here." Seokmin brings him down, feet first so that Jihoon gets some idea what he's going to do. Jihoon allots a few kilojoules of energy to keep standing, his hand on Seokmin's shoulder for support. Seokmin opens the spout for warm water. Jihoon gets in when it is filled with a fourth of the tub's volume.

Seokmin wants to go in next but Jihoon stops him. Jihoon takes his gift for Seokmin off of him. "You forgot this, love."

"Oh, yeah." he smiled. He brings Jihoon's hands back to the bathtub and removes all the articles of clothing Jihoon gave him. He couldn't wait after taking the thigh-highs off and gets in on one end. Seokmin lays his back on said end, Jihoon seated infront of him, right above his cock now soft.

Jihoon takes the opportunity of turning off the water tap, because accounting the volume flow rate, the time it took for Seokmin to undo his husband's gift, and the volumes of two bodies, the water level is near critical; and Seokmin would be a bit pissed when water is consumed irresponsibly.

"Here." Lee Seokmin takes Jihoon by the shoulder, laying his worn out body on top of his, submerged from the chest down.

"You hated bathtubs because they are a waste of water. Why now?" Jihoon asks him.

"It's not when your resort has its own water treatment facility nearby."

"Don't tell me you picked this one because of that."

Seokmin tittered, pressing a kiss unto Jihoon's temple. "Besides, you are literally sticky."

Lee Jihoon takes Seokmin's hands and hold them underwater.

"I like it when you're concerned for me and for the environment at the same time."

"What can I say, we cannot have a future if radical climate change kills us soon." 

Seokmin takes the loofah and squeezes some soap. He makes sure it has lathered before scrubbing it on Jihoon's upper body and arms. 

"I'm really sorry if I went too far earlier." he apologized while cleaning. "You said that I shouldn't hold..."

Jihoon cuts it off with a kiss on the cheek. 

"Don't be sorry, love. It was... it was perfect."

"You know, I kinda liked it. When you tell me what to do and what not to do. But there isn't any difference when even were not banging."

"You piece of." Jihoon playfully splashed water onto Seokmin's face. 

"I'm kidding. But I would like to do it again when we have the time again."

Seokmin caresses the back with his loofah, followed by the arms, down to Jihoon's washboard abs. All the surfaces he can clean. 

"Turn around."

"What?" Seokmin was baffled. 

"Give me the loofah, I'm cleaning your back."

They shift their bodies. Jihoon kneeling, facing Seokmin's back. Seokmin, meanwhile, hugs his legs just for them to fit. The older sees the fingernails he dug. "Sorry, Seok. Does my fingers hurt?" he taps it gentle. 

"No, not really. Well, at first but as you did your thing, the sting kind of got lost in our moment." 

Jihoon now scrubs the back of his husband. "I guess, we both got carried away." they laugh. 

They've run out of topics to talk about, not until Jihoon comes across this one. 

"Love, have you considered kids? I mean, adopting and all?"

Seokmin feels like he's done with cleaning himself up. He did take the liberty of rubbing the liquid soap directly unto his skin while Jihoon scrubbed his back.

He stood up from the tub and dried himself with the towels provided by the hotel. He then wore the bathrobe. "I mean, we can't basically make one, so why not shower someone who's been devoid of love from biological parents? " Jihoon continued as he also was done cleaning himself up of remnants from this morning's love making. He drained the tub and stood up. 

Jihoon's cognition prompts Seokmin to take the towel and wrap the older, drying him off.

"With the way you put it, of course I did. I was just waiting to ask you about that."

Seokmin places the semi-soaked towel on the sink and takes the bath robe, taking the honor of helping Jihoon wear it. 

"And you'd be okay with it? I mean it's a responsibility to take care of a kid."

"We can work out the details along the way. Just so you know, I'm ready to be a great dad."

He's done tying the bathrobe, securing that it won't fly open in the restaurant.

"I can finally spoil someone more than you."

Seokmin levels his face with Jihoon's, displaying a pout. The one that makes him swoon everyday. One he can never resist. Not in this lifetime. Or the next.

"Suddenly, I don't want to adopt."

Jihoon decides to peck Seokmin's sudden irrational jealousy. A baby.

"Kidding aside, you'd be a great dad."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"Then kiss your husband." Seokmin again pouts his lips, awaiting another kiss. This time, Jihoon pushes his face up, shaking away this teasing.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Seokmin rubs his belly before taking Jihoon's hand, fingers interlaced.

"Yeah, let's go." 

And they leave the room for a late lunch. Soon they'll face the harshness of life once more, but the memories of their second anniversary by the beach? Along with the many times Lee Seokmin showcased how much he adores Jihoon, and the little things Lee Jihoon does for Seokmin as his display of care for him? They'll get along with reality, just fine.

Because they have each other.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah i have to cleanse my soul after this one. thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> go react and talk to me i'm vv bored haha
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/carat_engr)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/engrStx)


End file.
